Skyla
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Skyla |jname=フウロ |tmname=Huuro |slogan=yes |sloganline=The Highflying Girl |image=Black White Skyla.png |size=185px |caption=Artwork from |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Reddish brown |gender=Female |hometown=Mistralton City |region=Unova |relatives= (grandfather) |trainer=yes |trainerclass=Gym Leader Pokémon Trainer |game=yes |leader=yes |gym=Mistralton Gym |specialist=yes |type= types |badge=Badge#Jet Badge Jet Badge |team=no |brain=no |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG13 |pvname=The Uprising |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Noriko Shibasaki |anime=yes |epnum=BW067 |epname=Cilan Takes Flight! |generation= |games= |enva=Sarah Natochenny |java=Kana Ueda }} Skyla (Japanese: フウロ Huuro) is a who is the Gym Leader of Mistralton City's Gym, known officially as the Mistralton Gym. She specializes in . She gives the to s who defeat her. In the games Skyla appears in as the Gym Leader of Mistralton City's Gym. This Gym is the sixth to be challenged by the player. Trainers who defeat Skyla will receive the Jet Badge, along with . She has a passion for flying and owns an entire airport. Her grandfather is said to be a legendary pilot. She first appears in Mistralton as the player arrives in the town. There she is speaking with Cedric Juniper about using her plane to fly to a faraway region. Before battling the player, she says that she saw an injured Pokémon atop Celestial Tower to the north and that she must help it. After the player talks to her and rings the bell at the top of the tower, she heads back to the Gym. She also reappears at N's Castle where she and the other Unova Gym Leaders hold off the Seven Sages. In the , she visits Cynthia at Undella Town, as do the other female Gym Leaders and Elite Four members. Skyla is good friends with fellow Gym Leader Elesa. Between the events of Black and White and , Elesa confided in her about changing her image. In Black 2 and White 2, Skyla returns as a Gym Leader. The TM Skyla gives out remains the same. She aids the player and Professor Juniper in reaching Lentimas Town in order to access Opelucid City, due to the collapse of Twist Mountain. She flies her plane with them on board. After the player receives the Permit from Professor Juniper, Skyla will fly the player to the Nature Preserve. She is also seen in the Pokémon World Tournament. Pokémon |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Skyla.png |prize= 4200 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Skyla |game=BW |location=Mistralton Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | Gym battle =Easy Mode/Normal Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Skyla.png |prize= 4320|Easy Mode}}/ 4680|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Skyla |game=B2W2 |location=Mistralton Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=female |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying |ability=Unaware |move1=Heart Stamp|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Physical |move2=Attract|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Acrobatics|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Physical |move4=Assurance|move4type=Dark|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=female |type1=Steel|type2=Flying |ability=Sturdy |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Agility|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Status |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Fury Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |gender=female |type1=Water|type2=Flying |held=Sitrus Berry |ability=Big Pecks |move1=FeatherDance|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Status |move2=Roost|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Status |move3=BubbleBeam|move3type=Water|move3cat=Special |move4=Air Slash|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Special}} =Challenge Mode = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Skyla.png |prize= 5040 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name=Skyla |game=B2W2 |location=Mistralton Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Pokémon World Tournament Skyla uses three of these Pokémon in Single Battles, four in Double and Rotation Battles, and all six in Triple Battles. She will always lead with her signature Pokémon, . =Unova Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Skyla.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Skyla |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | =Type Expert/World Leaders Tournament = |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Skyla.png |prize=1 |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Skyla |game=B2W2 |location=Pokémon World Tournament |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Mistralton City :"Professor, who's that Trainer?" :"Oh, I see! So that means you'll be challenging the Gym! Oh boy! I'm really looking forward to it!" :"Professor, my plane is a cargo plane! It carries cargo, not people! And you're talking as if places like Kanto and Sinnoh are right around the corner!" :"Sheesh! It's hard to believe a happy-go-lucky guy like that could be a world-renowned Pokémon professor. Heads-up, . As a Gym Leader, I'd be happy to have you challenge the Gym, but there's something I need to take care of first. Just now, as I was flying the cargo plane, I saw something on top of the Celestial Tower. I'm sure that it is a sick Pokémon! If it is, I can't just leave it there! I have to look into this right away. I'm leaving for 's Celestial Tower. You can come along if you want." ;Celestial Tower :"Oh, you came. Thank you! I was right. What I saw was a hurt Pokémon. Don't worry, though! It's fine now! I gave it a , then it felt better and flew away! Hee hee! Don't I have great eyesight? No matter how far away things are, a 's eyes can see them! Oh, that's right! Since you've come this far, why don't you ring the bell? Celestial Tower's bell is for soothing the spirits of Pokémon. Also, the character of the person ringing the bell is reflected in its sound." :"Come on, don't be shy!" :"What a pretty sound. , you are a kind and strong person. It's that kind of sound. I'd like to introduce myself again! I'm Skyla, the Leader of Mistralton's Pokémon Gym. I use Pokémon. When you are ready, please come to the Gym. I'll give you a big welcome!" ;Mistralton Gym * Before battle :"Hee-hee! I've been waiting for you. Did you enjoy flying with the help of the Mistralton Gym cannons? They're my pride and joy! This time, let's try something else!" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"When I think about a match with a fabulous Trainer like you, it's like I'm walking on air!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"This is my last Pokémon... But I'll never give up hope!" * Being defeated :"Being your opponent in battle is a new source of strength to me. Thank you!" * After being defeated :"You're an amazing Pokémon Trainer. My Pokémon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength. This is an official League Gym Badge. I think it will look good on you." :"Wow, hot stuff! With that many Gym Badges, Pokémon up to Lv. 70 will obey you. Also, as thanks for a Pokémon battle that made me very happy, I want you to have this TM." :"My present to you is . If the user doesn't have a held item, its power doubles. It's a pretty technical move. Be sure to compensate for the lack of a held item! By the way, when I flew over Twist Mountain on the way to Icirrus City... Team Plasma--is that the name? Anyway, they were heading for the city. What kind of people are they?" :"Icirrus City, where you'll find the next Gym, is past , just after you cross Twist Mountain. It's a hop, skip, and a jump when flying, but it's a really challenging walk. Heads up! Make sure you're ready for it!" * Post game :Are you and your Pokémon well? Our battle together was so much fun. Now, my Pokémon and I have started training again. I don't usually let people travel in my cargo plane, but battling with you was such a blast that I'd make an exception." ;N's Castle :"I'm fine! Don't worry!" :"Now! !!" ;Cynthia's villa :"I get along well with Elesa, but Pokémon battles are a different story! If you're not super prepared, your battles with types will leave you in shock!" :"Seeing the ground again after safely passing through a rain cloud in a violent rainstorm... Someday, I'd like to share that moment with you." :"I was just thinking about that. When it comes to swimsuits... You're either about self-composure or you're about self-exposure!" :"Even distant Sinnoh is just a hop, skip, and a jump if I use my cargo plane. But... I also love to travel the sky with a Pokémon when it's using !" :"Mmm... Swimming in the ocean sure feels great!" ;Badge Case :You'll see smiles all around you, with the brightest of skies above you." ;Mistralton City :"Professor Juniperrrrr!"'' :"Why are you surprised, Professor? You did ask for a lift in my plane to cross Twist Mountain, since you can't reach Opelucid City by foot." :"Honestly! I can't tell if she's just laid back or if she's not paying attention to anything outside her head. The apple sure doesn't fall far from the tree. What's next? Are you coming to my Gym to challenge me? Or are you going to follow the professor to Celestial Tower and do some training? As long as I get to battle with a strong Trainer, I'm fine either way!" ;Mistralton Gym * Before battle :"Hee-hee! I've been waiting for you. You're a tough Trainer who can face the wind and not get blown off your feet! I'm kinda excited about this battle! Why don't you and I have some fun?" * During battle (the first non-KO HP loss) :"When I think about how you might attack, it's like I'm walking on air!" * After sending out last Pokémon :"Never give up! To do so is an insult to the Pokémon who fight for you!" * Being defeated :"I won't forget this battle! I'm glad that I could fight against you!" * After being defeated :"You're an amazing Pokémon Trainer. My Pokémon and I are happy because for the first time in quite a while--about two years, I'd say--we could fight with our full strength. This is an official Gym Badge. But this is just a stepping-stone." :"Wow, hot stuff! With that many Gym Badges, Pokémon up to Lv. 70 will obey you. Also, I want you to have this TM so that you'll always remember this Pokémon battle." :"I wonder what Professor Juniper is up to? I did promise her a ride in my plane…" * In front of the Gym, if the player didn't meet Professor Juniper at Celestial Tower yet :"Time for a quick hop in my plane! Hey, where did Professor Juniper get to? I wonder if she's still doing research in Celestial Tower? Mmm... Could I ask you to go get the professor? I've got to finish flight preparations at Mistralton Cargo Service!" * In front of the Gym, if the player already met Professor Juniper at Celestial Tower :"Time for a quick hop in my plane! Hey, where did Professor Juniper get to?" :"Hey! Professor! Wait up! Honestly… She just does everything at her own pace!" :"OK! You come, too!" * After visiting Lentimas Town :"Are you and your Pokémon well? Our battle together was a ton of fun. Whenever my Pokémon think of our battle, they want to start training again. It might be a cool idea to take my plane and go on a training trip together!" ; :"Looks like the Professor's reached a stopping point in her investigation. Ready to hop aboard my plane?" ::No: "Roger! Come talk to me when you're ready." :"Are you ready to get aboard the plane? The sky is calling!" ::Yes: "Hee-hee! Ready for takeoff!" :"Hee-hee! Looks like everyone's here! Finally, it's time to fly the Unova skies!" ;Nature Preserve :"It's a hop, skip, and a jump by my plane! Want to go back to Mistralton City?" ::No: "Roger! Talk to me when you're ready!" ::Yes: "OK! Let's hit the runway!" ;Memory Link - Taking it to The Next Level *Mistralton City - Present :(to ) "Hey, what's up? I know! Since you're here, I'll tell you a little secret!" * Flashback :(to Elesa) "Sure, what's up?" :"A PR makeover?" :"Uh... OK..." :"Elesa... Those are just a bunch of bad puns. Where's the joke?" :"Um... That's a little too sophisticated for me. Actually, it's really hard to understand." :"Sounds good! Hey as long as we're hanging out, surely you wouldn't mind having a Pokémon battle with me, right?" :"Oh, Elesa..." *End of flashback :"Please keep this a secret from Elesa, OK?" ;Pokémon World Tournament * Before battle (first round) :"Why don't you and I have some fun?" * Before battle (second round) :"What I like is having fun! I love doing things like flying in the sky with Pokémon and bringing out their best! So, how about you and I have some fun?" * Before battle (final round) :"It's finally time for a showdown! That means the Pokémon battle that decides who's at the top, right? I love being on the summit! 'Cause you can see forever and ever from high places! So, how about you and I have some fun?" * Being defeated :"Being your opponent in battle is a new source of strength to me. Thank you!" * If the player is defeated :"Win or lose, you always gain something from a battle, right?" * After being defeated :"You're a pretty amazing Pokémon Trainer, aren't you? My Pokémon and I are happy, because for the first time in a while, we could fight with our full strength." * After winning :"I'm sure I'd have a great time if I could battle Winona, the Hoenn Gym Leader, up in the air!" * In the lobby, after the tournament :"I'm in top form, and I can see what my opponent is trying to do. And I still couldn't win! That's because Pokémon battling is really deep, and you're really great!" ;Badge Case :Yearning makes you look up at the sky. To fly, go beyond yearning and take action!" National Gymquirer :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name Pilotcandidate. Thank yooou! 'I'm an aspiring Pilot who is a huge fan of Skyla! I couldn't take it anymore, and I peeked into her Gym...and it looked like she was flying with the propeller on her head! Isn't that amazing?! Maybe she doesn't even need a plane!' Hmm... That is mysterious! Still, I wonder if she was just using the cannons in her Gym to fly... 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" :Jingle: "Woo hoo! All right! It's 'The National Gymquirer'!" :Page: "That's right! We collect the hottest gossip about Gym Leaders seen around town! Here is today's letter. From someone going by the name FlyingMaiden. Thank yooou! 'I wanted to ride on Skyla's plane, so I went to the Gym! Skyla was in the back of the Gym, and she sneezed! At that very instant, a tremendous wind blew me clear out of the Gym!' Hmm... That is amazing! Still, I suspect that wind might not have had anything to do with her... 'The National Gymquirer'! We eagerly await your letters!" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Skyla debuted in Cilan Takes Flight!. Those who wished to challenge her were required to make reservations first. She would pick up to fifteen challengers at a time and have them participate in what she called an "Air Battle"—a battle that she played out in her head—instead of traditional battles. Skyla matched up her Pokémon against her opponent's and made decisions through their strengths and weaknesses. If she felt her team would have a disadvantage, she would give the challenger the . However, if she felt her team had the advantage, she would deny the challenger a Badge. This method infuriated both and . Not only did they disapprove of Skyla's methods, but her own grandfather and former Gym Leader, , disapproved as well. He then explained that she used to do traditional battles and was quite good. As a result, she received floods of challengers each day and that ultimately prevented her from having any time to pilot her plane. As a Gym Leader himself, it was simply unacceptable to Cilan and he wished to challenge her. Skyla agreed to battle Cilan first since it would be the first time she battled another Gym Leader. She performed her "Air Battle" first and concluded that she was the winner. However, Cilan persuaded her to battle the traditional way. Like she had predicted in her head, she came out victorious in the real battle and thus did not feel she needed to change her methods at all. In order to help make her realize the true meaning of being a Gym Leader, Ash battled Skyla himself in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. He eventually won with his Tranquill evolving into , earning himself the . She then learned not to take air battles so lightly and promised to be a proper Gym Leader from then on. She reappeared in flashbacks in Curtain Up, Unova League! and Survival of the Striaton Gym!. She also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Genesect and the Legend Awakened. Pokémon is one of Skyla's three Pokémon. In her battle against Cilan, Swoobat was able to easily defeat his with . However, it quickly fell to Cilan's Crustle. It later appeared in An Amazing Aerial Battle!, where it defeated Ash's Krokorok, but fell to Ash's Tranquill. Swoobat's known moves are , , and .}} is one of Skyla's three Pokémon. He was quickly defeated by Cilan's Crustle in Skyla's battle with him. He reappeared in An Amazing Aerial Battle! as the second Pokémon Skyla called upon against Ash. He battled against Ash's , though she was recalled for . After a tough fight, triumphed over Unfezant with . Unfezant's known moves are , , and .}} |desc= is one of Skyla's three Pokémon. In Skyla's battle with Cilan, it was able to defeat his Crustle. It struggled a bit battling which it had a type disadvantage with and was also ed by its . However, thanks to its , it was able to overcome its burn and defeated Stunfisk. It appeared again in Ash's Gym battle against Skyla in An Amazing Aerial Battle!. Similarly to Cilan's Stunfisk, who had a type advantage, Pikachu fell to Swanna. Tranquill battled against Swanna and won thanks to an evolution into Unfezant and learning the move .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=植田佳奈 Kana Ueda |en=Sarah Natochenny |zh_cmn=詹雅菁 Zhān Yǎjīng |es_la=Karla Falcón |fi=Viivi Tamminen |pt_br=Tati Keplmair |ru=Дарья Фролова Darja Frolova |es_eu=Olga Velasco |it=Debora Morese |pl=Marta Kurzak}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Skyla appeared in The Uprising, in which she was seen outside N's Castle trying to stop the Seven Sages. Together with several other Unova Gym Leaders, she battled the many s to prevent them from achieving Team Plasma's goals. Pokémon was seen battling against the s.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=芝崎典子 Noriko Shibasaki |en=Unknown |es_eu=Lara Ullod}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Skyla makes her first appearance delivering a package full of Prop Cases for the Pokémon Musical after the Driftveil Drawbridge has been raised, preventing anything going through it. She is shown to be flying a cargo plane and writes a message in the air to tell the people of Nimbasa to enjoy the Musical. Later, when goes to Mistralton City with Clay to meet with the other Gym Leaders, Skyla leaves to help an injured on the Celestial Tower and drags Black there with her. After healing the Pidove, Skyla has Black ring the Celestial Tower's bell and "takes him" to the Gym to have a battle. There, she reveals that if Black loses, he will be forced to go back to Nuvema Town, as she could tell that he was stressed out when he rung the bell. Although worried that Team Plasma's actions could get the League closed down, Black manages to get his head together and beat Skyla. Although Black won the battle, Skyla goes off to pilot a plane with the other Gym Leaders inside. Black is shot back up to the Celestial Tower and Skyla has him ring the bell once again. Pleased with the bell's sound, Skyla has her Swanna give Black the Jet Badge and take him with the Gym Leaders to Nacrene City. Upon arriving, Skyla and the other Gym Leaders face the Shadow Triad in battle to protect the Dark Stone from being stolen. Despite their teamwork, Skyla and the other Gym Leaders are defeated by the Shadow Triad's trump card, the Forces of Nature. Skyla, along with the other Gym Leaders, is kidnapped and taken to a dark room, where she had her memories of the kidnapping erased. When Caitlin used her psychic abilities to communicate with the Gym Leaders, she had them relay a message to Black during his battle with Drayden. During Team Plasma's attack on the Pokémon League, Skyla is hoisted up on a crucifix along with the other Gym Leaders so that they and the League can be mocked. Soon after, she is freed by Shoko's and assists in the battle against Team Plasma. Pokémon is Skyla's first seen Pokémon. It was first seen with Skyla in the cargo plane while she delivering package in Nimbasa City. Later, it was used to battle Black in a Gym battle and was defeated by his Nite. Swoobat's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} is Skyla's second seen Pokémon. She was first used to battle Black in a Gym battle. In the battle, she managed to drive his Costa back into his Poké Ball but was defeated by his Tula. During the battle against the Shadow Triad, Unfezant battles alongside Lenora's Pokémon to protect the Dark Stone. Unfezant's known moves are and , and her Ability is .}} is Skyla's third seen Pokémon. It was first used to battle Black in a Gym battle. In the battle, Swanna defeated Black's Nite and was defeated by his Costa. Later, it was used to deliver Black his Jet Badge and took him to Nacrene City to help protect the Dark Stone. It was later seen again in Homecoming, where it participated in the battle against the Seven Sages.}} In the Pocket Monsters BW manga Skyla has appeared in the manga. In the Pocket Monsters BW: Good Partners manga Skyla appeared in the Pocket Monsters BW: Good Partners manga. Pokémon , , and . None of their moves are known.}} In the TCG Skyla was introduced as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Black & White Series (the Japanese BW Era). First released in the Japanese expansion, it was later released in the and s and the before debuting in English in the expansion, with all prints featuring an illustration based on the Yusuke Ohmura artwork of the character. It was also released as a in the Japanese and English Boundaries Crossed expansions, with an illustration by Kanako Eo. Skyla allows the player to search their deck for a , show it to their opponent, and add it to their hand before shuffling the deck. Trivia * Her Japanese Leader title is . * Her hair accessory seems to resemble an . * Skyla debuted in the anime in the opening for Pokémon Black & White: Rival Destinies which was first used in the season premiere the weekend before the Japanese airing of her debut episode. * Skyla's Unfezant is male in the anime but is female in the games and Pokémon Adventures. * In , the holster on Skyla's leg is missing in the initial frames of her sprite. * In the English dub of the anime, Skyla's Japanese voice was occasionally used to voice her . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Black and White characters Category:Black 2 and White 2 characters Category:Flying-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pocket Monsters BW characters de:Géraldine es:Gerania fr:Carolina (Unys) it:Anemone ja:フウロ zh:風露